Hidden in Plain View
by sissa610
Summary: SEQUEL TO STAND BY ME! The Winchester's are leading wonderful lives. But what happens when something more natural plagues one of them? There are no weapons to stop this tragedy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. I'm back! Here is the sequel to Stand By Me, due to popular demand!!! You don't have to read SBM in order to understand this story, but i suggest reading it anyway! Enjoy!**

-

-

"Brianna Mary-Elizabeth, please hurry we are going to be late!" Madison yelled up the stairs. She was met by the sound of scampering feet running in the hallway and quickly down the stairs.

Brianna came downstairs in a red little dress with a white collared shirt. Her curly, brown, hair was French braided with a red ribbon at the end and black paten-leather shoes. Brianna was in kindergarten now, much to the amazement of her mother and uncles, it seemed like just yesterday she was born.

Quickly, Madison handed her her back pack and they dashed off to the car. They pulled to the end of the street where the bus stop was to wait for the bus.

"Ok baby, Uncle Dean is picking you up from the bus stop and taking you to ballet lessons. He has your outfit with him, so you don't need to worry about it. Uncle Dean and Sam will sit with you until I get home."

"Mommy, what time will you be home?" the small child asked.

"No later than dinner, lady bug."

"Ok. Do you think Uncle Dean will play Pretty, Pretty Princess with me after school?"

Madison smiled at the thought of her older brother wearing earrings and a crown. _I have got to see this,_ she thought

"I don't know baby, ask him. Oh, here's the bus, give me a kiss!" Madison hugged and kissed her daughter and watched her bounce off to the bus. Once she was sitting, Brianna waved to her mom and Madison waved back.

Once the bus was gone, Madison made her way to the office. At lot had changed in the past five years. Madison graduated from high school and college, all the while caring for her daughter and working to support her. And all she could do was thank god for her brothers.

They helped with everything, from school projects, pick-ups, and babysitting. All three adults arranged their schedules so that one of them was always with Brianna. Dean managed the local car garage from 6-2:30 so he could get Brianna off the bus and take her to practice. Sam taught political science at the local high school and was typically out of work by 4:30. Madison spent the mornings and nights after work with her daughter, as well as weekends. It was the perfect plan.

Madison worked as a meeting planner for a local company, setting up contracts with hotels for their business meetings. Never in a million years had she dreamed her life could be the perfect. Minus this pesky chest cold she had been dealing with for the past couple of weeks. It was allergy season, and both she and Brianna had seasonal allergies and colds.

------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" Dean swore when he finally saw the clock. It was almost 2:50, and Brianna got off the bus in ten minutes and it took him at least twenty to get home.

Running to the Impala and peeling out of the drive way, Dean sped all the way home.

Brianna was everything to him, as was Madison. Both Sam and himself would do anything for them, and often did. Neither regretted it, it was just what family did, especially their family. They took care of each other.

Looking in his back seat he laughed. He had Brianna's frilly pink dance bag sitting next to her stuffed bear she kept in his car. "So you won't be lonely when you go on hunting trips," she told him, and Dean never took it out.

Brianna knew at an early age that things existed even though you couldn't see them. They didn't want to frighten her, but just educate her incase the work was brought home one day.

Dean pulled into Madison's driveway and found Brianna waiting for him on the front porch.

"Uncle Dean!" she squealed and jumped into his arms. He carried her into the house with one hand and her pink bag in the other.

"Hey ladybug! How was school?"

"Good. I made something for Mommy!" After being put down, she ripped open her bag. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and handed it to him. Drawn on it were two stick figures and a heart.

"It's Mommy and me. Do you think she'll like it?" She asked earnestly, staring at her uncle with her big blue eyes.

"Of course she will, you made it," he kissed her forehead and led her into the kitchen for a quick snack.

After, Brianna quickly got dressed in her dancing outfit, grabbed Dean's hand and both were off to dance school.

----------------------------------------------

Close to 4:30, Sam put his work away and packed to head home. His students have long been gone but he stayed late to grade papers and the like. Dean and Brianna would be home soon and Sam decided he would make dinner tonight.

Driving home, Sam felt nothing but completeness. He finally felt whole, and almost all aspects of his life were in check. He had his own house again, loved his niece and family, had a great, stable job, and even hunted on the weekends. He pulled into his driveway and ran into his house to change into sweatpants, a t-shirt, and flip-flops.

When he walked in the house he burst out laughing. Brianna had Dean wearing earrings,

a necklace, ring and crown on from Pretty Pretty Princess.

"Wow, Dean, you make a great princess!" Sam laughed.

"Well for your information, I am secure enough in myself to wear such décor, right Brie?"

Brie nodded her head, smiling at Sam.

"Well I'll leave you two princesses to your game while I make dinner."

---------------------------------------------

Madison walked in forty five minutes later, just as supper was on the table.

"Mommy!" Brianna shouted jumping into her mom's arms.

"Hi love. How was school and dance class?" She asked, taking Brianna by the hand and leading her back to the kitchen.

"Great, we wrote the letter G today Mommy, it was hard. But I did it! Dance was great and afterwards Uncle Dean played Pretty Pretty Princess!"

Madison stared at Dean who had gone a shade of red.

"Really? And I missed it?" Madison whined. Brianna pulled away and retrieved her drawing from the counter.

"I made this for you Mommy!"

Madison looked at the drawing and beamed at her daughter. "It's great. Thank you!"

Brianna giggled and sat down next to Dean at the table. Madison helped Sam with the last minute preparations. She had been feeling under the weather all day, and while she helped the best she could, her coughing stopped her.

"Mad, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yea, I went to the allergist, said it was a cold. I'm taking Allegrea to help with it. Don't worry so much big brother!" She laughed affectionately punching Sam in the arm. All the Winchester's settled down and ate dinner together, just like they had almost everyday for the past five years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!!!I apologize for the long wait; wouldn;t let me update. Today is the first day it let me!!!Again I'm very sorry for the wait!!!! Enjoy!!!**

-

-

After dinner, Madison and Sam cleaned the dishes while Dean helped Brianna with her homework.

"Who gives homework to kindergartners?" He huffed, clearly agitated that his niece had to something as low as homework.

"Uncle Dean, it's only one page!" Brianna reasoned happily, making Sam and Madison laugh.

Dean helped her with her math worksheet that had six problems on it. She was able to do the first four but began to get stuck on the last two.

"Uncle Dean, I need help," she whined. Dean leaned over the table and looked at the problem.

"Ok well, what is 3 + 5?" He asked patiently.

"I don't know, that's why I need help," She said in a fake sweet voice.

"Ok let's see." Dean drew three circles on one side of the problem and five on the other.

"You have three life savers, and you steal five from Uncle Sam."

"Hey!" Sam piped in.

"Dean, please don't teach my daughter to steal," Madison retorted, without raising her eyes from the dishes in the sink.

"Shush, I'm teaching here. Ok, if you had three and you "borrowed" five from Uncle Sammy and they just happen to disappear into someone's mouth, how many do you have?"

Dean watched as Brianna counted the circles very slowly and finally popped her head back up.

"Eight!" She squealed, and Dean hooted and hollered that she got the problem correct. Smiling, she returned to the second problem.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the sink, Madison and Sam were doing the dishes.

"So, you going out with Melissa tonight?" she asked Sam. Melissa was a teacher with Sam, and they had recently been spending more time together.

"No, I promised Brianna I would read some Charlotte's Web tonight."

"You know Sam, you are allowed to go out and have fun. I can fill in for the night. I mean, why should you be so tied down? I feel like we make both you and Dean miss out on a lot."

"Hey, we choose to look after you both and neither of us regrets it for a single minute. Melissa and I will go for dinner on Friday, happy?" Sam smiled. Madison went nodded but was caught by another coughing fit.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked worriedly.

Madison nodded, and pointed upstairs. She quickly excused herself and ran to get some cough medicine.

She didn't understand it, why wasn't the medicine working? She took a swig of the cough medicine and told herself if she wasn't better in a week, she'd go back to the doctor.

She went back downstairs and rejoined her family.

-----------------------------------

After the nightly routine of a bath, which left Dean and Sam more wet than Brianna, the little girl crawled into bed. Madison and Dean kissed her good night, but Sam stayed so he could read Charlotte's Web.

Once Brianna had fallen asleep in her arms, he gently laid her on her pillow, kissed her forehead, turned on her princess night light and went downstairs to find a similar scenario. Madison was asleep on Dean's shoulder while watching television.

"Hey," Sam whispered, sitting on the opposite couch. It was only 8 o'clock and Madison was out.

"She's really sleeping," Sam whispered, to which Dean nodded in reply.

"She still has that cold, maybe she's trying to fight it," Sam reasoned and Dean nodded again.

Dean gently woke Madison up, deciding it was time for them to go and for her to get some sleep.

"Night boys," Madison said, watching them walk to their separate houses. She locked the doors and heading right for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Madison was woken up by Brianna.

"Mommy, get up, we're gonna be late."

Madison had been so exhausted she slept right through her alarm. "Oh, I'm sorry baby, I over slept. I'll drive you to school."

By the time Madison had dropped off Brianna, she was exhausted again. She called sick into work and went home to sleep off this cold.

---------------------------------------------

She slept the entire day and when she woke up at three. _Please Dean pick up Brianna._

No sooner had she thought that she heard Brianna burst through the door.

"Mommy!Mommy! You're home early today!" She screamed, running into Brianna's bedroom and pouncing on the bed. Brianna had seen her car in the driveway and was very excited about her Mommy being home. She was quickly followed by Dean, who looked worried.

"Hey Mad, what's up?"

"I'm ok, just trying to get over this chest cold thing," Madison sighed, hating to worry her family over a stupid chest cold.

"Ok, I'll stay again tonight to help out. Sam called; he's going out with Melissa tonight," Dean smiled at Madison and she smiled back.

"Bout Time!" Madison sighed, getting tired again.

"Mommy, can we watch Little Mermaid in your bed?" Brianna asked with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Well, how can I say no to that face. Go get it."

Once out of the room, Dean interrogated Madison again.

"Why don't you go back to the doctors'?" He asked.

"One, he's gonna tell me the same thing. Two, I can't afford it. I have Brianna's recital coming up and I need the money for her costume and all the accessories."

"I told you Sam and I could pay for that."

"No, Dean, it's fine. I promise if I'm not better in a few days, I'll go back. Ok?"

"Deal."

Brianna appeared back inside the room, DVD in hand, and snuggled up against her Mom. Madison didn't even make it through five minutes of the movie, slept through dinner and all night.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dean took care of Brianna for the night but was very concerned about his sister.

_I'll make her ass go to the doctors, _he thought. It wasn't like his sister to be in bed sleeping all day.

Even though Dean lived right next store, he slept on the couch, just in case they needed something.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dean groaned when his alarm clock went off the next morning. He crawled of the couch, checked on Madison and Brianna and made his way to his house. He happened to be leaving Madison's house when Sam's car pulled into his driveway.

_You sly dog, _Dean laughed in his head, watching Sam get out of the car. He gave Dean a shy smile and scurried into the house like a child how got his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Dean was happy for his brother, he needed someone. Dean himself had had some on and off again relationships but no one worth settling down with. He had never been one to settle; besides he already had his hands full with two girls. Dean got ready and went to work.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sam took a quick shower, in the realization he might be late for work. He smiled as he thought of last night. Melissa was an amazing girl, and he loved spending time with her…among other things…which brought a bigger smile to his face.

He got dressed with Melissa still on his mind. He was always cautious of relationships because he still had a lot on his plate. But she seemed to understand his dedication to his family, because she was equally dedicated to her own.

He pulled into the parking lot with five minutes to spare and rushed into his classroom. His students filed in slowly, always waited until the last minute to get to class…trying to delay the inevitable. But this morning, on his desk sat a little note:

_Sam,_

_I had a great night last night. Do you wanna grab dinner tonight? I know you have to read Charlotte's Web to Brianna, but maybe we could grab a bite to eat early?_

_Melissa_

_A love letter, _Sam smiled. His students filed in and he started class.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison woke up feeling much better, _thank god_. She showered and got herself done, before she woke up Brianna.

She crept into her room and smiled at her daughter. She looked so small and angelic when she was sleeping, with was the furthest thing when she was awake. Brianna had a dynamic personality and it kept Madison going.

"Baby doll, wake up, we have to get ready," Brianna slowly opened her sleepy eyes and looked at her mom.

"You feel better today Mommy?" She asked crawling out of bed.

"Yes Ma'am. Let's pick out an outfit for today. It looks like it might rain. You want to wear your new sparkly jeans?" Madison asked.

"Yes!" Brianna smiled. They were brand new and she had been itching for the chance to wear them. She wore her sparkle jeans, a white collared polo shirt and her princess jacket. Madison pulled her long hair into a high ponytail that bounced when she walked.

They ate a quick breakfast and were at the bus stop waiting for the bus.

"Mommy, will you be home with me tomorrow?" Brianna asked.

"Yep! It's the weekend love. I'll spend the whole weekend with you!" Madison laughed tickling Brianna, who giggled and squealed.

The bus came quickly after and Madison made her way to work.

---------------------------------------

Dean picked up Brianna from the bus in the Impala. It had been raining all day and he wasn't gonna stand outside in the rain. The wet little girl got into the car, little pieces of hair that fell from her ponytail plastered to her face.

"Hi Uncle Dean," she greeted him with a big wet kiss.

"Eww, girl cooties," Dean laughed, making Brianna laugh too.

"Uncle Sam says girls don't have cooties," she said matter-o-factly.

"That's because your uncle is a cootie!" Dean laughed, tickling the little girl until she was nearly out of breath.

He pulled into the driveway and they ran quickly into the house. They walked into the kitchen where Dean cut up an apple for Brianna while she washed her hands in the sink.

"Uncle Dean, you wanna do a puzzle?"

"Sure, go pick one out," Dean said, sitting at the table. Brianna came scurrying back with a fifty piece, baby kitten puzzle and the two began to work.

"Uncle Dean?"

"Yea sweetheart," Dean answered, taking a bite from one of Brianna's apples.

"Where do babies come from?" Brianna asked, searching for a missing puzzle piece.

Dean nearly chocked on his apple. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"You ok Uncle Dean? " Brianna asked, when she heard Dean coughing on his apple.

"Yea, I'm fine," was his only answer, hoping the kid had forgotten a previous question.

"Good. So where do they come from?"

"When did this pop into your head?"

"Well, a girl in my class said her mommy is gonna have a baby, but where does she get it? Do you go to the store to get one?"

Dean was tempted to say yes and end the conversation, but he new that she had to know…he just wished Madison or Sam was here to help him.

"No, you don't get them from a store, silly. When a Mommy and Daddy are in love, they want to show that love to the world, so they have a baby," Dean answered.

"Oh…Well…where is the baby?"

"The baby grows inside the Mom's belly."

"I was inside Mom's belly!" Brianna asked surprised.

"Yea ma'am."

"How does the baby get in there?"

_Uh oh… How the hell do I get around this one!_ "Well, all the love between the mommy and daddy grows and grows and the love turns into a baby inside Mommy's belly," Dean said.

"Oh…," Brianna answered again. "Mommy says Daddy was a good man in the inside, but couldn't stay with us. He is in heaven with Grandma and Grandpa. Is that true, Uncle Dean?"

"Yea, baby, that's true."

-----------------------------------------------------

Madison pulled into the driveway and ran inside her house; it had been pouring most of the day. Madison was greeted happily by her daughter and Dean, who had been sitting at the table doing a puzzle.

"Mommy! Uncle Dean told me where babies come from!" Brianna shouted as she hugged her mom. MAdiosn looked at Dean, she knew her brother was a lady's man and she prayed to god he gave her the abridged version.

"What did he tell you?" Madison asked, kneeling next to her.

"He said, when Mommy's and Daddy's love each other, the love turns into a baby that grows in the Mommy's belly," she said with a smile.

"Uncle Dean is very smart, huh?"

"Yes he is!" Brianna said happily and went to sit on her uncle's lap.

"Hey Mad, I'm not staying for dinner. The Impala is sounding like a cow dying so I'm gonna work on her for the night," he kissed Madison and Brianna and left the house.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight baby!" Madison beamed.

"Yay! I love Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam but there boys. I like hanging with girls, especially you Mommy!"

Madison made dinner while Brianna continued her puzzle and babbled about her school day. The rain was picking up and Brianna turned to stare out the window.

"It looks like a shower outside Mommy!" Brianna stated, looking out the window.

Madison looked at her daughter and smiled. She quickly ran to her.

"Come on!" She yelled happily, leading a confused Brianna outside.

"Where are we going?" Brianna squealed.

Madison jumped off the porch and began dancing in the rain. Brianna stared at her like she had sprouted five heads.

"Mommy, what are you doing?! You're getting all wet!" Brianna laughed as her Mom did cartwheels in the front yard. Madison was soon joined by Brianna and the two began to dance and play in the rain.

---------------------------------------------------

Dean peeked his head out his garage door to see what all the commotion next door was about. He laughed and shook his head, and returned to his car. Madison was as much of a child as Brianna was.

---------------------------------------------------

After fifteen minutes and being soaked to the bone, the girls returned inside to finish dinner.

"Baby, go upstairs and put on some nice warm pj's ok?" Madison asked, while clearing the dishes. Brianna bounded upstairs, leaving Madison alone in the kitchen. She grabbed some towels to clean all the puddles they made when she was hit with a coughing fit. It started like all the normal ones but the coughing steadily became worse and worse.

Brianna came back downstairs and heard her Mom in the kitchen.

"Mommy, are you ok?' She asked. Madison tried to answer but the coughing wouldn't stop. She nodded her head but she was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. She collapsed in the kitchen, still coughing but becoming more and more dizzy and faint.

"Mommy!" Brianna screamed, rushing towards her Mom.

"Are you ok?" she asked with complete terror in her eyes. Madison pointed right, signaling for Dean.

"Ok, I'll go get him. I'll be right back!" Brianna ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

---------------------------------------------

A terrified scream for him was all Dean had to hear before sensing it was an emergency. Brianna was sprinting towards him, eyes wide with fear.

"Brianna what's wrong?" Dean ran to her kneeling down in front of her.

"It's Mommy, she's coughing really bad," Brianna yelled. "She fell over Uncle Dean," she whispered, her little bottom lip quivering.

Dean scooped her up and headed for Madison's. Once inside, he placed Brianna on the couch.

"Stay here, don't move ok?" Dean commanded, and Brianna nodded her head, silent tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, I'm gonna check on Mommy," Dean left the little girl and went to check on his sister.

Madison was lying quiet on the kitchen floor. Dean ran to her and cradled her in his arms.

"Mad, wake up!" He repeated over and over, but she didn't. Her breathing was very shallow and short, and Dean feared she would stop breathing all together.

"Brianna! Come here I need your help!" The little girl scampered into the room, still crying.

"I need you to go to the phone and call 9-1-1."

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers or answer the phone," she replied, twisting her fingers nervously in her shirt.

"Remember when Mommy told you the number you call in emergencies? This is an emergency. You need to call them, tell them our address, and that Mommy needs help. Can you do that?" The little girl did and within ten minutes, the longest ten minutes of Dean and Brianna's life, the ambulance arrived.

---------------------------------------------

Sam and Melissa were having a great time at dinner, laughing and imagining the events that could take place after dinner…

Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Dean. _Something's wrong…_

"Hello?" Sam answered

"What! How? Never mind, I'll be right there!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Melissa asked, seeing the obvious terror running through her boyfriend…well…friend…well whatever he was.

"It's Madison, she collapsed. She's at the hospital, I gotta go." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, paid for the meal against Melissa's wished, and sped to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sat in the waiting room with a sobbing Brianna in his lap. The little girl was scared out of her mind. Her little mind could not grasp the goings on of the last few hours. The ambulance rushed Madison away, leaving Dean and Brianna behind. Dean quickly carried her to the Impala and drove to the hospital. He had been holding her since, she was his safety net.

Dean saw a panicked Sam hurry in through the main doors and Dean flagged him down. Sam ran to his family and hugged them all.

"What happened?" He asked

"Well, Brianna was with her when she got this coughing fit. She passed out and her breathing…wasn't good," Dean said shakily, gripping Brianna even tighter.

"Have we heard anything yet? I mean it could just be the cold acting up right?" Sam asked pessimistically.

"I hope so," he said, kissing the top of Brianna's head.

-----------------------------------------------------

Madison woke up and took in her surroundings. _This certainly is not my kitchen, _she thought. Madison felt a small tube coming from her nose, assisting her with her breathing.

_Shit, _it dawned on her she was in a hospital. She pressed the nurse calling button, hoping someone would tell her what's going on and why she was there. Finally, an older looking nurse bustled into the room.

"Hello sleepy head. How are we feeling?" She asked, checking her stats.

"I'm tired and my chest is sore. Are my brothers' and daughter here?"

"Yes they are. The doctor wants to speak to you before they come in. I'll tell them you're awake and they can visit you shortly," Madison smiled, but was anxious to find out what the doctor would say.

The doctor came in with a very solemn expression on his face. _Oh no…_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Sam, Dean, and a sleeping Brianna still sat in the waiting room. The same nurse that helped Madison led them to Madison's room.

Dean, carrying a sleeping Brianna entered the room with Sam to see Madison sitting on the bed crying.

"Mad what's wrong?" Sam asked, rushing to his sister while Dean placed Brianna on a sofa in the corner.

"I have to tell you something."

"Madison, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Dean asked after he arranged Brianna on the couch and took a seat on the bed Madison was sitting in, next to Sam,

Madison was quiet again, and the boys held their breath. _What could go wrong now?_ Dean thought as he and Sam waited anxiously for Madison to answer their questions.

"Does it have something to do with your chest cold?" Sam asked, grasping at straws; he was drowning in Madison's silence.

Madison nodded and wiped the tears that streamed down her face as she tried to compose herself. She inhaled a big breath and let it all out, finally finding her voice.

"The doctor just came in… to talk to me. While I was out, they ran a whole mess of tests; chest x-rays, blood work, you know the usual," she paused as she felt tears well up again.

"They…they..um.. found something on my x-ray and in my blood work," Madison couldn't speak and she put her hand over her mouth.

"What? What did they find?" Dean asked, almost reaching the point of hysteria.

"They…uh… found that I have… lung cancer. I'm sick, boys, really sick as the doctor put it," Madison finally looked up and raised her face to gauge her brothers' reaction.

Both looked like they've been punched in the face. Neither spoke for a good five minutes, not sure what to do, think, or say. Madison accepted their silence, she knew this would hurt them. Sam spoke first.

"Umm, what did they…uh say? As far as treatment and everything?" Sam asked, looking at his feet that dangled close to the floor.

"We didn't get that far. I wanted you both to be here…when we really talk about it…I couldn't handle hearing the rest by myself," Madison stifled a sob and Dean pulled her into his arms, and was quickly followed by Sam.

"We'll beat this, we'll be there every step. I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------

The three siblings sat there for a few minutes, holding Madison and wishing this had never happened. Their hug was interrupted by the doctor who cam back into the room.

"Hello, I assume these to men are your brothers'?" The friendly doctor asked. Madison nodded. Not having the strength to answer.

"Well, I'm Jack Peterson and I have been looking over your sister's test results. Before I go on, can I ask you some personal history questions? It will help with the results," again all Madison could do was nod.

"Have you smoked in the past? Or lived in a highly polluted area?"

"Umm, yea I smoked cigarettes and I also… had a drug problem. I lived in a city for most of my life, so if that constitutes as a highly polluted area…" Madison stated.

The doctor nodded, taking notes, "This explains the results we have found. We have determined that you have is Small Cell Lung Cancer. Unfortunately this form of lung cancer moves rapidly. We have to more tests to see if the cancer has spread anywhere else."

The doctor could see the utter looks of complete devastation on all three people.

"Umm…do you think it has spread anywhere else?" Dean asked shakily.

"Typically with this case of cancer, it has already spread to a different part of the body before diagnosed."

Sam made a small noise that got caught in the back of his throat; he stood up, pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair. Dean sat on the bed too shell shocked to even move, while Madison kept staring at her sleeping daughter.

"Treatment? Isn't there some kind of treatment?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes, if you agree we would like to start the Chemotherapy today."

Madison's mind was racing. One minute she was playing with her daughter in the rain, now she was sitting in the hospital, being told she had cancer and she needed chemo right away. Madison wasn't even concerned for herself anymore, but for her family. She asked the question no one wanted to ask.

"How long do I have?" she whispered in an odd sense of calm.

"Madison, the cancer has spread rapidly, it already is in both lungs and the lung lining. As of right now, the chemotherapy will just give you a few more months."

Sam had heard enough and ran from the room. Dean stayed sitting next to Madison, his entire world crashing around him.

"How long doctor?" Madison asked.

"Four months, six tops, depending on where the cancer has spread."

Madison nodded her head and she felt Dean's body shaking, as if going into shock. She leaned forward and gently took his face in her hands. He crumbled, sobbing hysterically, hugging his sister, and rocking back and forth. Madison held him, and let him hold onto her. That odd sense of calm still entrapped Madison. But it was broken when she heard one…single…word…

"Mommy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Madison looked at Dean and he nodded. Dean left the room in order to find Sam. Madison wiped the tears from her face and patted the bed next to her, signaling Brianna to come sit by her.

Brianna snuggled into her mom's chest; Madison placing an arm around her daughter pulling her as close as possible.

"Why are you crying, Mommy? Are you feeling better?" Brianna asked, looking at her mom with her beautiful blue eyes.

Madison looked at her daughter's face taking in every freckle, bump, and every shape. She couldn't imagine not waking up every morning and seeing her bubbly face…

Madison looked up at the ceiling, trying to compose herself and hide her tears. She felt Brianna reach her hand up and wipe her tears.

"Don't cry Mommy," she whispered, and kissed Madison's cheek. Madison pulled her into a hug and sat there for a long time.

"Are you still sick Mommy?" Brianna asked, still hugging her mom.

Madison tried to find the best words to describe the toughest thing to tell a child. How do you tell your child you're not gonna be around anymore.

"Yea, baby, Mommy's still sick. The doctor did a whole bunch of tests to see why I fell in the kitchen," Brianna nodded and Madison continued.

"Well the doctor told me that I have a very big cold that is affecting my lungs and could affect other parts of me too. It's not a cold you can catch, but sometimes people get these colds and have to go on ultra-special medicine to try and make them feel better. They put the medicine in this little tube that goes into my arm like magic!"

"Kinda like in Mary Poppins when…when she sings a spoon full of sugar?" Brianna asked.

"Kind of. This medicine will make Mommy sick, but it will help my big cold a little better."

"If it makes you sick, why do you take it? Will it hurt you?" Brianna whispered fearfully.

"The medicine I will take is very strong to beat the bad cold. Remember when Uncle Sam hurt his knee and when they gave him medicine he got all those little, itchy bumps?"

Brianna nodded.

"Well, sometimes medicines you take make your body do funny things. For Uncle Sam, he got all itchy and did a funny little dance," Brianna giggled when she remembered Uncle Sam doing the itchy dance.

"Well, with Mommy's medicine, it will make her belly hurt, she will be very tired, and it may make her lose her hair."

"You'll lose your hair?" Brianna asked.

"Yea I might. So you and I need to go to the store and find some pretty head wraps to decorate Mommy with."

Brianna sat for a moment and contemplated all the information she was given.

"Will you have to stay at the hospital?"

"No, I'll come to get my medicine and come home. I'll have to keep this little tube in my nose to help me breathe."

Again, Brianna sat very quietly.

"Why was Uncle Dean crying so much?"

"Well, he's worried about us. Mommy is very sick," Madison replied, hoping the answer would be enough.

"Mommy, are you gonna die like Grandpa did?" Brianna asked, her little voice quivering, tears brimming her petite eye lids.

"I don't know baby. All I know is I am going to fight very hard to stay here with you, Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam, but I can not promise you that I won't pass away. We just have to spend so much time together and have as much fun as we can, ok?'

Brianna looked at her Mom and nodded, her little lip quivering.

"Come here, sweet pea," Brianna snuggled into her Mom's arms and the two girls cried.

------------------------------------------

Dean couldn't believe what just happened. How could things be spiraling so out of control so fast? He stopped in the hall to regain his composure. He rubbed his hands over his face and braced his body against the wall. Anyone who saw him could tell he has the wait of the world on his shoulders.

_Breathe Dean, Breath. We can do this. Madison is strong, we'll fight this_, he told himself over and over, hoping he would believe it. Commotion in the room next to him stirred him from his thoughts. He opened the door to find Sam sitting in the room in the dark.

"Sam, what are you doing in here?" Dean asked, walking up and sitting next to his brother.

"Hiding," Sam answered honestly, that made Dean crack a smile. Both boys sat in silence, comforted only by the other.

"Dean, what are we gonna do?" Sam asked his voice cracking.

"We're gonna face this. We're gonna help Madison and Brianna get through this. We have to."

"I'm scared for her Dean. Chemo is no joke. And this whole cancer thing…what if it spread to places even worse than the lungs?" Sam was pleading with his brother for answers, hoping he would be the light at the end of his very dark tunnel.

Dean didn't answer him because he had the same concerns for their sister as Sam did.

"Come on, we need to get back to the girls."

Together, shoulder to shoulder, the Winchesters' began to brace themselves for the fight for their sisters' life.

----------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam made their way back to Madison's room where they found the girls laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, amazed that either could be laughing at a time like this.

"Remember when Uncle Sam did the itchy dance?" giggled Brianna, causing her mom to laugh as well.

"Hey! That wasn't funny, I was really itchy!" Sam stated indignantly, face turning red. Sam turned to Dean, whose face also began to smirk.

"Why did we have to bring this up? That was a while ago…" Sam grumbled, faking being mad.

"Mommy says the strong medicine she's gonna take to help the big cold will make her body act funny, like yours did when you took medicine."

Sam and Dean nodded their heads; she had broken the news to Brianna.

"Your Mom is a smart lady," Dean said, sitting on the bed with his niece and sister


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor came in fifteen minutes later. It was 9:15 at night, way past Brianna's bedtime, but due to her little nap, she was wide awake.

"Hey everyone. I have some news for you. Because it is so late, we are letting you go home for the night. We will start chemo tomorrow. You're appointment time is 12:30, is that feasible?" The doctor asked.

Madison nodded her head.

"Ok, when your home, take it easy. Get a lot of rest, because chemotherapy will be very trying."

Again Madison nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

---------------------------------------------------

Dean checked out and pulled the Impala around to meet Madison. Brianna sat in the back and she sat up front with Dean.

The ride home was silent, both trying to deal with the tremendous weight that had been dropped on their shoulders. Turning around to make sure Brianna was asleep, she turned to face Dean.

"How you doing Dean?" She asked quietly; know this had really shaken her brothers.

Dean snorted, "You are just diagnosed with cancer and you're asking me how I feel."

Dean shook his head and kept looking out the wind-shield.

"Talk to me Dean," she said quietly.

Tears filled his eyes, "It's not fair…" he whispered.

Madison nodded his head in agreement.

"Why couldn't someone just cut us a break…" he whispered, hitting the steering wheel with his hands.

"I don't know. But we'll fight this, I'll do everything I can to stay longer with all of you."

"You don't know what's gonna happen, Madison. Don't say your gonna…" Dean couldn't even say the words.

"Dean, it's in my lungs. And if the doctor said it spread…I'm not giving up by any means, but we've got to…prepare ourselves for the worse case scenario."

"No we don't," Dean answered stubbornly.

"I do Dean. I've got a little girl that I need to make sure will be ok," Madison felt the tears well up.

"It's not going to get that far," Dean said stoically.

"What do you mean?"

Dean said nothing, but continued to stare out the window.

"Dean I know what you're thinking. But do not look for some supernatural way to stop this. It's not a demon curse or a possession. I have cancer, Dean, cancer. Promise me you will not go looking for any explanation or cure for what happened. Look how well it turned out last time you and Sam did,"

Dean remained silent.

"Dean, promise me. Please," Madison reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I promise," Dean whispered.

The remaining car ride home was spent in silence. They arrived at Madison's house, Dean carried Brianna and Sam helped Madison.

On Madison's request, they put Brianna in her king sized bed, next to her. The boys, deciding they couldn't be anywhere else, slept there two and they all climbed into the bed; Dean, Brianna, Madison and Sam, the boys on the outside of course.

Tomorrow would be the start of chemotherapy.

--------------------------------------

Madison and Dean arrived at the hospital at 12:20. Madison decided Brianna should stay home, she didn't want her daughter to see her like this.

They sat in the waiting room with the other patients. Young and old individuals with various states of health sat among them. It scared Madison to death; this was to be her future. Dean, seeing her fear, squeezed her hand in encouragement. Ten minutes later, they called her in.

Madison sat on the bed at the end of the room, among all the others receiving chemo. Dean pulled a chair up next to the bed, waiting for the inevitable. The nurses bustled around, preparing the medications and equipment. A young nurse came over to Dean and Madison with a smile on her face.

"Hey Madison, I'm Alyssa and I'm gonna be administering your chemotherapy today. The doctor will be by shortly to explain more about the medications. I'm just the messenger."

Alyssa gently grasped Madison's wrist in order to start a I.V, and Madison couldn't help but to pull away.

"Hey, it's ok. When you feel you're ready, shout for me ok?" Alyssa gave her a kind smile, and went to check on her other patients.

Madison liked her, she was almost the same age as her. She understood how terrified she was. Dean was thinking the same thing, adding how smoking hot she was.

Dr. Peterson made his way over to Madison and Dean.

"Hey guys," he said pulling a chair up to the bed. "We got the results from the test that determines where the cancer has unfortuneately spread. I'm sorry, but we have found some in your stomach and in some of your lymph nodes."

Madison put her head in her hands, wondering if chemo was even worth it. She was dying, and by the sounds of it, very soon.

"Umm…what will I get…out of taking the chemo?" she asked breathlessly.

"More time with your family is all I can guarantee. I'm sorry," He hated delivering this news; how devastated people always looked.

Madison nodded and said nothing. She silently wiped her eyes and felt Dean gently took Madison's hand into his.

Alyssa had prepared all the medications for her patient, but after Dr. Peterson had left them, they looked like they needed a few minutes.

Alyssa pushed her cart up to Madison's bed and handed her a tissue. She actually sat at the foot of her bed and looked at Madison.

"Hey, are you ready to get started?" she asked. Madison nodded and grabbed Dean's hand as if it was her only lifeline.

"Ok, first I am going to insert the I.V, ok?" Madison nodded, staring at the ceiling, holding her breath as the nurse quickly found a good vein.

"Great, that went well. Ok, so here's the deal. There are numerous drugs that combine to be a effective force to fight your cancer. Your chemo will be for everyday for the next month. After that, we see how things go. We are giving you a high dosage, so we have to see how that affects your cancer ok?"

Madison nodded.

"Today will be your longest day, we like to call it your jump start day. The first drug I'm gonna administer might give you a tingling sensation in your fingers, toes, nose, lips. If that occurs, I can dilute it. Ready?"

Madison strangely trusted her and nodded yes. Alyssa pushed the first drug through and within minutes, Madison's eyes filled with water at the burning sensation running through her body.

"Oh God," she whispered, making Dean grasp her hand harder. "I…I can't feel my fingers," she whispered trying not to panic.

"Ok, I'll dilute the medication. Is that better?" She regained at little bit of feeling, but not all.

Around a hour into the process, Madison had fallen asleep. Alyssa came back to check on the medicine when Dean decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, why did you decide to work in a place like this?"

Alyssa smiled, "You know, everyone asked me that. My little brother, he uh, passed away at 17 from cancer. I know first had how hard it is to watch a sibling be sick. The nurses with my brother were…old and just threw out the facts. I want to give families hope, even if there isn't any."

Dean nodded, appreciating her honesty. He was gonna keep the conversation when he heard Madison groan. Immediately his attention shifted and he was standing by his sister.

"Mad, you ok?" he asked, but she didn't answer, just moaned again and began moving her head back and forth slowly. Dean saw her start to gag and before he could even react, Alyssa had a basin under his sisters' mouth. Madison didn't even open her eyes but wretched terribly, but with little strength. Dean was looking terrified by his sister's sudden sickness and Alyssa saw his concern.

"Hey, it's ok. Sometimes people become disoriented during chemo. It will wear off as we wean down the drugs." Madison by this time stopped throwing up and Alyssa wiped her chin.

"I'll be back with the last round so you two can hit the road."

"Thanks," Dean answered sincerely. He appreciated her kindness, it made the situation a little more bearable.

Dean's focus returned to his sister and saw her eyes bat.

"Hey ladybug. You ok?"

Madison groaned and searched for Dean's hand. Dean reached for hers and brought it close to him.

"This sucks Dean," Madison whimpered.

"I know, kiddo, I know."

Three hours from the start, Dean wheeled his weakened sister out to the Impala to make the trip home.


	8. Chapter 8

It was two weeks into her chemotherapy and Madison was asleep in her bed. They just arrived home from treatment, and she had already thrown up multiple times.

Since Sam was making more money than Dean was, the decision was for Dean switch from the day shift to the 6-12 shift. He would bring Madison to treatment and stay with her and Brianna until Sam arrived.

--------------------------------------

Dean was straightening up Madison's room when he saw her stir.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, quickly by her side with a bucket in hand.

Madison nodded. Her entire body was sore; even bending her toes felt like each bone would break. Her skin was dry and itchy, and she had dark circles under her once beautiful, vibrant eyes. One side effect of the chemo was Anemia, which left Madison exhausted after doing the simplest tasks, not too mention the constant need for oxygen.

When she started to loose her hair, she decided to just shave it. She thought it would be less painful, but it still hurt no matter what she would have chosen. She was currently wearing one of Dean's blue bandanas.

"Remember, Brianna has…danced today. Her recital is…coming up…pick up the paper…work for it," she said.

Dean smile at his sister. Now matter how terrible she was feeling, she did everything she could for her daughter. She still did her hair every morning and helped her with her homework. She played games and watched movies and the little girl was only out of her sight if Sam and Dean told Brianna it was time for bed or time to let mommy rest did.

Madison was soaking in every aspect of her daughter. She just loved being with her, even if it was just watching a movie. Having her little hand in hers or twirling her fingers through her curly hair, she loved it.

"You got it, I'm gonna go pick her up at the bus stop, I'll be back in five ok?"

Again Madison just nodded; she still thinking of her little girl. _How can I stand to be without her? _Tears rolled down her face because she knew the outcome to this story.

She wouldn't live to be an old woman or see her baby graduate, marry, and have babies of her own. The chemotherapy would not save her, and nothing supernatural could stop it. It was just giving her time. Time she so desperately wanted. Needed.

Then of course there were her brothers, who did everything for her. Dean remained stoic about the situation, trying to be the shoulder for everyone to cry on. Sam was depressed, and rarely mentioned Melissa. Madison wished he would, give her some normalcy.

_God I am gonna miss them…_

_--------------------------------------------_

She heard the front door open and the pitter patter of little feet running up the stairs. Brianna had to wear a mask when she first came home from school around Madison. If Madison got sick it would not be good. After Brianna showered, she was ok around Madison. Even under the mask, Madison could see a huge grin on her face.

"Mommy I got a 98 on my spelling test!" She squealed, whipping the test from her bag.

"Oh baby… you did… wonderful!" Madison smiled, her voice soft but Brianna understood.

"What did Uncle Dean say?"

"He promised me ice cream!" She said happily

"I said what?" Dean asked, sticking his head around the corner.

"Uncle Dean, you remember saying that to me, right?" The little girl asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"Actually, I think I do remember!" He said, tickling the little girl. She giggled through the constant shouts of no but Uncle Dean didn't listen. He put her down and Brianna went and sat next to her mom.

"Oh! I have another surprise for you!" Brianna scampered out of the room.

"God, she's a little ball of energy today." Dean laughed, sitting in the small chair next to her bed.

"Yea, she is," Madison whispered, a stray tear escaping her eye.

--------------------------------------

Minutes Brianna came bounding into the room with something small behind her back.

"Ok, close your eyes." Madison agreed.

"Stick out your hands." Again Madison complied and felt something light be placed in her hands.

"Ok, open them!" Brianna yelled. Madison looked down and in her hands was a bandana of Dean's that she had glued jewels on.

"I bedazzled some beautiful beads on the bandana for my beautiful Mommy," Brianna smiled.

Madison sat there, stunned. It was a beautiful, thoughtful gift, and she loved it. She was quiet for a few minutes, and Brianna spoke up again.

"Do you like it?" She asked shyly.

Madison nodded, "Oh baby it's… beautiful, I love it… and I love…you." Madison eased her arms up and untied her bandana and tied the other one on.

"You look gorgeous Mad. You did a great job sweetheart!" Dean said.

"Uncle Sam helped a little," she said shyly.

Madison smiled and looked in the mirror that hung above her dresser on the other side.

"You look like Cinderella when she goes to the ball with your jewels on," Brianna whispered.

"Well then, I guess… we'll have to get you… one… so we can both be princesses."

"I already made one for me Mommy! This way we can look the same forever!"

Madison smiled at the kindness of her daughter.

"Thank you princess," Madison looked at the clock. "Quick, your gonna be late! I love you!"

Brianna blew her a kiss and Madison caught it and blew her one back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait. School is so busy and i just don't have a lot of time. Here's the update, and thanx for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i appreciate it more than you know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-

-

It was a month into the treatment and Madison and Brianna were watching a movie in her bed. Dean's work called and told him not to come in. They had no power at the garage due to a car accident so there was no point just sitting around. After the boys had cleaned up dinner, they were spending time with the girls in Madison's room as well.

Madison and Brianna were wearing their matching bandanas and snuggling in the bed and Dean was in the chair and Sam was lying on the floor. All of them were laughing and joking, just enjoying the evening.

Madison was feeling particularly sick as she sat with her family. She was finding it more difficult to breathe and she felt weak. She lay still on the bed, just taking in the time with her family.

"Mommy?"

"Yea, sweet heart."

"Why doesn't Snow White just say no to the evil witch?"

"I don't…know. She didn't…know…she was not…a…nice lady," Madison whispered.

Both Dean and Sam picked up on her tone of voice and looked at their sister.

"She's pretty dumb. Why would you eat a apple from a stranger?" Brianna stated indignantly, clearly shocked by Snow White's "audacity."

Madison laughed at her daughter, but was quickly overtaken by coughing and struggling gasps for air.

"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?" Madison screamed, frightened by her mother's sudden fit. Madison tried to assure her daughter she was ok, but couldn't control her.

Dean quickly got the oxygen mask onto his sisters' face and tried to help calm her down. Brianna ran from the room and Sam ran after her.

-------------------------------------

Sam found the little girl's door closed and he gently opened it. He found her lying on her small bed, faced buried in her pillow and her body wracked with sobs.

"Brianna what's wrong?" He asked scooping up the little girl in his arms. She hiccupped and sobbed, wiping her tears.

"It's…it's…m-m-my f-f-fault," she sobbed out.

"What is?" He whispered.

"It's…my fault…Mommy's s-s-sick," she whispered, turning her sad eyes to her uncle's.

"Baby, why would you think that?" Sam asked flabbergasted, holding her tighter.

"We…played in the …rain and now…I made…her laugh…and made her…cough. I did it," she cried harder, taking in shuddering breaths.

"Oh baby, this is not your fault you hear me," he pulled her face into his big hands and gently turned his face to face his.

"You did not do this. Sometimes Mommy's and Uncle's just get sick. But it's not sweet little girls' like you that cause it. If anything, you make Mommy feel better everyday."

Brianna batted her tear soaked eye lashes, "I do?"

Sam nodded and kissed her forehead. "You did not make your Mommy sick. I promise you."

Dean came rushing around the corner. "Come on, we have to go to the hospital."

Sam dressed Brianna in some warm clothes and met Dean in Madison's room. She was unconscious, but just breathing. Dean picked her up and couldn't believe how light she had gotten. They made it to the hospital in record time.

-----------------------------------

Dean, Sam, and Brianna waited in the weighting room, again. Time passed slowly and what felt like a eternity later, the doctor came out.

Dean and Sam left Brianna sitting in the chair and they made their way to the doctor.

"How is she?" Dean asked, but by the look on the doctor's face, he knew it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry boys. The cancer has spread to her liver and to all of her lymph nodes. She doesn't have much time."


	10. Chapter 10

"How is she?" Dean asked, but by the look on the doctor's face, he knew it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry boys. The cancer has spread to her liver and to all of her lymph nodes. She doesn't have much time."

Sam stood too shocked to answer and Dean looked like he might be sick.

"What about the chemo?" Dean chocked out.

"It won't do much good now. I'm sorry."

"So what? We just give up?" Dean asked, his voice raised.

"Dean, we did all we could. Madison is fighting this harder than I have seen most people. All we can do is keep her comfortable. Believe me, if there was any other option…"

Dean held up his hand to silence the doctor. He had had enough. He couldn't handle it anymore. He felt his body shaking and felt himself loose control. His breathing became erratic and he felt the walls were closing in on him. He was hyperventilating, his chest constricting, he felt like he was dying.

"Hey Dean, easy man come on," Sam said to his brother, grabbing his shoulders to steady him.

"I…I can't…I can't…say goodbye to…her," he gasped out, and Sam pulled his brother into a hug. They both felt two little arms around their legs; Brianna had listened the entire time and came to her uncles.' Dean calmed under their comforting embraces and wiped the tears from his face

"Uncle Dean?" Brianna asked.

Dean knelt down to her eye level, "Yea princess?"

"I don't want to say good bye to her either," her little bottom lip quivered and it broke Dean's heart in two. He pulled her into a hug and held her.

------------------------------------

Dean, Sam, and Brianna slowly made their way to Madison's room. Dean and Sam felt like they were heading to the electric chair. Neither wanted to face the reality of the situation that their sister is leaving them.

They entered the room and saw Madison sleeping soundly. She looked small and weak, and even though she was sleeping, her body looked…exhausted. Both Sam and Dean knew she was fighting for them, but her body was giving up, not her mind.

All three surrounded her, and seeming to feel their presence, Madison awoke.

"Hi," she whispered, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Did…the…doctor…tell…you?" She whispered. All three nodded their heads, still not knowing the words to say.

"They said…I have to…stay here…from now…on. But…I want to do…something before…" But she was interrupted by Dean

"Don't say that. We still have options!" He yelled, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Dean…there…is…no more…options. It's terrible…and I…hate it…but we fought it…and I will…fight…until…I can't…" Madison whispered.

"I'll find a way. I can call around…" Dean said, as if talking to himself.

"Dean…stop," Madison said in the strongest voice she had. She was wheezing now and was extremely tired. Dean looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"You promised…me…you wouldn't…go looking…for some…other way…to save…me. I…don't…want that. Nothing…good comes…from it. Please…you promised," she whispered, almost asleep.

Dean was quiet, but nodded his head in defeat. As much as he wanted to do something to stop this from happening, but he respected his sisters' wishes more.

Sam saw Madison was falling asleep but he remembered she wanted to tell them something.

"Mad, what did you want to do?" Sam asked quietly, brushing the hair away from his sister's face.

She smiled into his hand, "I want…to bring…Brianna…to the beach. We…wanted to…for so long…she's never been…there," she whispered.

"Ok, we'll see what we can do ok?" Madison nodded and fell asleep. Sam and Dean pulled up a chair, Dean holding a sleeping Brianna, and stayed with their sister.


	11. Chapter 11

**Grab your tissues folks...it's a tear jerker!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-**

-

"No, No, absolutely not!" Dr. Peterson said during his conference with Sam and Dean.

"Doc, come on! You said it yourself. This…this could be the last thing…we do as a family," Dean's eyes gleamed, pleading with the doctor to let them do this.

The doctor was quiet and eventually agreed. Sam and Dean thanked him over and over.

"I will be sending pain killers and medicine with you just in case. Be back here as soon as possible," the doctor said, handing them the supplies they needed for the trip.

Back in Madison's room, they prepared for the trip. Dean gathered his sister's weak form into his arms and the family left.

-------------------------------------

Sam and Dean sat in the front of the Impala while Madison and Brianna sat in the back. Brianna had not let go of her mom since they left the hospital and the two of them were asleep. Sam and Dean sat in silence, both too lost in their own thoughts.

Four hours later they reached their destination. They were at a California beach, and it was nearly sun-set. Sam and Dean stretched their cramped bodies and Brianna climbed out of the back. Madison, who was awake now, was gently lifted from the car by Dean. He carefully tucked a warm blanket around her to keep her warm.

The four of them walked on the beach towards the water and looked around. The beach was deserted and couldn't be anymore beautiful than what it was. Madison smiled weakly at Dean and pointed to where they could sit. It was right by the water and the four sat and watched the blood red sun disappear into the ocean. Madison sat leaning on Dean, not even having the strength to sit on her own.

Brianna stood up and walked to the water's edge. She turned to smile and wave at her mom and began to play and splash in the water. Sam quickly joined her, picking her up and pretending to throw her into the ocean. Her screams of delight reverberated off the ocean and it was music to Madison's ears. She watched her daughter laugh and play with her uncle and knew she would be safe.

Dean felt her take a deep breathe, "You ok?" He asked. Madison nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank…you…for…this…"She whispered, she was exhausted. She leaned against her brother and continued to watch her daughter and brother play. It started getting darker and Madison began to shake from the cold.

"Hey guys, let's get going. It's too cold outside for Mommy," Sam and Brianna immediately stopped their playing and quickly followed Dean to the car. They way back to the hospital they noticed Madison's breathing was becoming more shallow.

------------------------------------------

They all hurried into the hospital and returned her to the room. Dr. Peterson was there upon arrival and pushed them all out of the room.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He whispered to himself as he began to work on Madison.

Twenty minutes later he found the small family waiting anxiously outside her door. When they saw him, they knew…

"She doesn't have much more time. I'm surprised she is still conscious. But she wants to see you one at a time. She told me to let Brianna come in first."

Brianna looked up at her uncles' for reassurance and slowly walked into the room. She quietly crept into her mom's room and found her asleep.

"Mommy?" She asked quietly.

Madison stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at the small little face that was staring worriedly at her.

"It's…ok…baby…come sit…by me," Brianna carefully positioned herself right next to her Mom and looked at her.

"Brianna…you…are…one of the…best things…that ever…happened to me…you know that?" Madison whispered. Brianna shook her head.

"You…are. My life…started…the day you…were born," Madison smiled, picking up Brianna's small hand and kissed it.

"Are going to stay with grandpa soon Mommy?" Brianna asked softly, small tears slipping from her sad eyes.

Madison nodded, which made both girls cry more. "But I want you….to listen…to me ok?" Brianna nodded, holding tightly onto her mom.

"I…will always…be here…for you. You can…talk to me…and I might…not…answer right away…I'll find some way…to answer…I promise. I'm sorry…I won't…be there…for…all your special…events in person. But I will…always…always protect you…and love you. I…want you…to…grow up big…and strong. Do well…in school…go to…college…get married…to Prince…Charming…and live…happily ever…after."

"How can I without you?" Brianna sobbed, bringing her Mom's hand up to her face, rubbing them on her cheek. "I don't want…you to go," she sobbed.

Madison's heart was breaking for her child. "I don't want to…go either. I'd…much rather…stay...with you."

"Can I come with you?" Brianna asked hopefully.

"Who…would…love…Uncle Dean…and Sam…then?" Madison spoke softly, running her fingers through her daughters' hair.

"Whose gonna take me shopping and braid my hair in the morning?" She asked.

"Well, Uncle Dean… and Uncle Sam… can help."

"It's not the same," Brianna pouted.

"Oh…baby…I know."

"I'm gonna miss you everyday," Brianna whispered.

Madison sobbed, "I…will to." She pulled her daughter into a hug and held her for a long time.

"Baby, I…need…to talk…to Uncle…Sam…then Uncle Dean…. could you go…get Sam…for me?" Brianna nodded, and kissed her Mom.

"I'll be right back." she promised.

"I'll be…here." Madison smiled, but her face crumbled once her daughter had left. _Why did this happen?_

------------------------------------------

Sam came in a few minutes later with a shy look on his face.

"Come…here," Sam shuffled over to his sister and sat on her bed.

"I…want…to thank…you…for everything…you have…done for…me…since you…saved me."

"You don't have to thank me…it's part of the job," Sam laughed, his voice cracking and he bit his lip to try to calm himself.

"If…you…bite…your…lip…any harder…there'll…be a…hole," she smiled and Sam smiled back.

"I…need…you to…take…care of…Brianna. Keep…her feet…on the ground…like you

did…for me."

"Madison-"

"Sam…promise…me," she whispered.

"It's not that Mad. Of course I'll take care of Madison I just…"

"What…Sam?" Madison whispered.

"I'm so…I'm lost Madison. Again. Why does this happen to us all the time. You're a good person and you don't deserve it!" Sam yelled.

"I…know…Sam. But…I can't…change this."

"I know. I just whish this never happened. I need you…we need you," he broke, quietly sobbing. Madison placed her frail arm around her brother.

"Sam I want…you…to get…married…and be happy. Walk…Brianna…down the isle…with Dean…and raise…your children…with the same…caring…and dedication…you showed me. You…have so much…to offer. You…have…the power to…make a difference…in people's lives…so do…it. I…love…you…and I…will always…be here…for…you."

Sam hiccupped and nodded, hugging his sister. "I love you Madison."

Madison kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too." She hugged him longer and told him to get Dean.

---------------------------------------

Dean came in, his eyes already red and swollen. He sat on the bed with Madison and remained silent.

"Dean…I don't want…you blaming…yourself…for this." Dean looked at his sister and looked away from her again.

"I should have protected you," he whispered, a rogue tear slipping from his eye.

"How?" Madison demanded weakly. "Could…you…have stopped…me from…smoking…when I was…12 or changed…where…I lived? I…don't think so."

"I should have found a way."

"I…told…you not to…you're…better…than that," Madison whispered, gently grasping Dean's hand.

"I need…you…to take…care of…Brianna for me. And I…want you…to live…a good life…Dean. Marry… a good… girl…I want…you to do all the…things…I can't. Help Brianna through school…go…to her wedding…be there when her babies…are born…" Madison cried.

"I'm not scared of…dying…Dean. But I am…scared of…missing…you all…so much." She hiccupped.

"I won't be there…for all…the special…achievements…in anyone's life…so you…have to be…there for me…Promise?" She whispered.

"I give you my word." Dean stated.

"I love you Dean,"

"I love you too." He hugged his sister when he felt her gasp for breath.

"Mad, you ok?" But she didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and her breathing sparse.

"Mad!" He yelled. Doctors ran in and took her from his arms. Dr. Peterson pushed him out the door.

-----------------------------------------

Devastated, Dean turned to face his family. Sam and Brianna looked at him and they slowly walked to meet each other.

"Is Mommy ok?" Brianna whispered.

"I don't know kiddo."

Dr. Peterson met up with the Winchester's outside Madison's room.

"Well?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

"Her heart stopped for a few minutes but we got her back. She isn't breathing on her own so we had to intubate her. I suggest sitting with her and talking with her."

All three nodded and turned to enter the room.

Before Dean entered the room, Dr. Peterson pulled him aside. "Dean, Madison is alive and she's still fighting. Sometimes, people need to know it's ok to go. Madison is only staying to make sure you will all be alright."

Dean nodded, gagging as bile threatened to be expelled from his body. He walked into the room and found Brianna lying in the bed next to her Mom and Sam sitting next to her, his head on Madison's arm, sobbing pathetically. Dean grabbed another chair and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Mad," he whispered, grasping his little sister's hand in his. "It's ok. Sam, Brianna and I, we'll be fine. If you need to rest, rest," Dean whispered. He laid his head on his sisters' stomach and quietly sobbed.

At 11:30 pm on May 3rd, Madison Winchester passed away.


	12. Chapter 12

Three lone figures stood in the local cemetery near an upturned grave. Beautiful wreathes and bouquets decorated the luxurious casket. Two men stood holding the delicate hands on a little girl who wore a petite black gown, white stockings, and black paten leathers. Her bouncy curls pulled into a half up ponytail with a black ribbon. Tears slipped silently down her rosy cheeks.

The taller of the two men just stood staring at the casket, quiet tears making rivers down his face. He held onto the little girl's hand as if it was his lifeline. The other, stood stoically, staring out into the horizon, with a new weight on his shoulders. Another cross to bear. Another life lost to something he couldn't stop. He had to take care of his family, because it was coming apart at the seams.

-----------------------------------------------

**Two Days Earlier.**

They planned at two day wake, Monday and Tuesday, and the funeral for Wednesday. They made arrangements in a local funeral home, and they took care of everything for the three individuals who looked like they lost their world.

Beautiful flowers, wreathes, and bundles of flowers decorated the funeral parlor. Dean, Sam, and Brianna purchased a "Bleeding Heart" wreathe. It was white carnations with red roses creating a crack in the heart. Draped elegantly over the flowers was a banner declaring Beloved Sister and Mother. They decided on an open casket, and simply asked them to put on her bandana Brianna had made her.

Before everyone entered the viewing room, on large pieces of construction paper, were dozens and dozens of pictures of Madison with Brianna, Dean, Sam, and other friends.

Hundreds of people stopped to pay their respects to Madison and her family. Madison's co-workers, Dean's and Sam's co-workers, friends, neighbors, Brianna's teachers, some individuals from the hospital staff including Alyssa, Missouri, and of course Pastor Jim.

Dean, Sam, and Brianna stood near the casket and accepted the condolences numbly; no words could make any of them feel any better. At the end of every evening, Dean, Sam, and Brianna would say their goodbyes, each time realizing it would be one of the last times they can actually see and sit with her.

-------------------------------------------------

Tuesday night, the day before the burial, Sam had disappeared for a while and Dean got Brianna dressed and ready for bed. He sat on the bed next to her and held one of her hands.

"How you doing kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Not good Uncle Dean. I don't want to leave Mommy at the cemetery tomorrow." She whispered tears pooling in her eyes. "She'll be cold and all by herself."

"I don't want to leave her either, but we have to remember Mommy's with Grandpa and when we bury her tomorrow at the cemetery, it's just Mommy's body, not the Mommy we know."

"Is Mommy an angel now?" Brianna asked.

"She sure is; she's flying around with Grandpa and Grandma Mary and Grandma Elizabeth. You're very lucky; you have so many people to look after you!"

Madison smiled a small smile and turned onto her side. But she turned back to her uncle.

"Uncle Dean, you and Sammy won't leave me, will you? Like Mommy did?" She whispered, clearly frightened.

"You can't get rid of me that easy kid! I will stay with you for as long as I can, ok?"

Brianna nodded had Dean rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

When he was leaving her room, he heard the front door open and something stumble in. _Jesus Christ, _Dean thought.

---------------------------------------------

He made his way downstairs and saw Sam sitting glassy eyed on the couch.

"Sam, you ok?" Dean asked.

"I-mmm f-fine." He slurred quietly.

"You're drunk? Sam, come on buddy, you gotta help me out a little bit here," Dean said, voicing some of his frustrations. He wasn't frustrated with his brother, just the situation they were always forced into.

"I-I'mm tired-d of th-h-h-his Dean. I w-want her back," he whispered drunkenly.

"So do I. Believe me, it would be so easy to drown myself in the bottom of a bottle. But we both have one reason we can't."

"Whaaz that?" Sam asked, resting his head on the couch.

"Brianna." Sam nodded and turned his head sloppily towards his brother. "I sorry I'mmm drunk." Dean nodded, accepting his apology, and placed him in the guest room.

-----------------------------------

The next morning, both boys were up early and started to prepare for the day. Dean made breakfast for everyone and made his way to Brianna's room to wake her up.

"Brianna-" But Dean didn't finish his sentence. Brianna's bed was empty. "Brianna?" He asked, looking hurriedly all over the room. His heart was in his throat as he ran into the hallway. "Brianna where are you?" He yelled. As he ran past Madison's room, he heard a little sniffle coming from inside.

He walked into the un-kept room. No one ever came in here, and it was left the exact way they left it. As he walked into the room, he heard the crying was coming from Madison's walk in closet. He opened the door to find Brianna sitting at the bottom corner of the closet with one of Madison's shirts and her favorite bottle of perfume. The sight broke Dean's heart.

"I miss my Mommy," she squeaked out, letting sobs overcome her small frame. Dean held her for a long time, and silently picked her up and carried her to get ready.

-----------------------------------------

The church service was magnificent. It was held in the same church Madison first spoke in and Pastor Jim led the service. It was everything Madison would have wanted.

At the cemetery, people left when they felt like they could. Finally, three lone figures stood in the cemetery with the freshly bloomed trees and newly blossomed flowers. Tree's bent lightly and delicately swept wind over their faces and the sun shone on their backs.

Dean leaned over and picked up Brianna and put his arm around Sam.

"Let's go home." All three took one last look, blew one last kiss, and made their way to the impala.


	13. Chapter 13

The next week passed painfully slow. They all took some time of from work and school, too drained to even get dressed. Dean, Sam, and Brianna simply existed. The world continued to spin, people laughed outside on their afternoon walks and cars sped past their home. All three were bitter. How dare people go on with their lives when everything in their own had stopped? Even the weather mocked their grief. It was getting warmer, flowers were in full bloom, and the sun was shining magnificently.

---------------------------------------------

On Sunday, Dean was doing laundry for the week while Sam was making dinner.

"Hey Dean, I'm gonna go get Brianna, she said she was riding her bike on the driveway."

"Ok," Sam heard his brother shout, slightly muffled from being in the laundry room.

Sam walked off the front porch and saw Madison sprawled out on the front lawn.

"Crazy girl, what are you doing?" Sam asked, making his way over to his niece.

"I'm trying to find heaven." She said nonchalantly, so much so it shocked Sam.

Sam stood their, looking down at the little girl. "Do you mind if I help you find it?" He whispered.

"Sure Uncle Sam," she said, patting the grass next to her. Sam and Brianna looked up into the crystal blue sky streamed with white fluffy clouds and looked for heaven.

------------------------------------------------

After Dean put the laundry in, he came back to an empty kitchen. Slightly thrown off by the scene, he made his way to the front door and found Brianna and Sam lying on the ground, staring at the passing clouds.

"What are you two doing?" He asked making his way to his family.

"We're trying to find heaven," Sam, answered seriously, so much so that Dean was startled. Looking around, Dean's eyes settled on Sam and Brianna again.

"Can…can I help?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his neck insecurely.

"Sure Dean," Sam answered and patted the grass next to him. All three lay their for what felt like hours, trying to find their way to heaven.

------------------------------------------

The next morning, Dean got Brianna ready for school and dropped her off at the bus. Both he and Sam were returning to work today, as much has they didn't want to. Around 12, Alyssa, the chemo nurse that helped Madison, came into the shop with her car for a tune up. She was talking to one of the mechanics when he walked over to her.

"Hey Alyssa, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hi Dean. How is everything," she asked as they walked away from her car.

"It's going," he said, not really in the mood for formalities.

"How's the family?" Alyssa asked.

"There bad, but don't worry, I'll get them through," he said with a fake smile.

"Whose gonna get you through Dean?" Alyssa said sadly. She pulled a large envelop from her purse and handed it to Dean.

"Here…most family's want to keep these…it's her records," Alyssa whispered to him. She gently kissed his cheek and walked back to her car.

-----------------------------------------------

Dean arrived home a half an hour later to Brianna quietly doing homework and Sam making dinner.

The meal was quick, everyone talking about their days and returned to their silence. Dean helped Sam clear the table while Brianna scampered off, as she always did now...

The two boys worked in silence, until Dean decided to talk.

"So how's Melissa?"

"She's fine. I just told her I have a lot going on and I can't really be in a relationship right now."

"And what did she say?"

"She'd wait," Sam said, and continued to do the dishes.

"She sounds like an awesome girl Sam. Maybe you shouldn't put it off. We could use some good news around here."

"I can't Dean, not right now," he said quietly, and Dean knew that was the signal to change the topic of conversation.

-----------------------------------------

At 8, they put Brianna to bed, and both boys were resting in the living room. Bored with what was on the television, Dean looked for something to read on the coffee table and saw Madison's chart lying there. He picked it up and began to read it.

_Madison Winchester_

_Age 24_

_Diagnosis- Lung Cancer._

Dean kept reading and looking through her tests results when one particular one met her eyes. Her blood sample the night of her diagnosis had an unusual abnormality in it.

_Traces of Sulfur._

Dean looked closer and sure enough, all her blood samples had increasing amount of sulfur in her blood stream. _It…can't be…_He thought, afraid it was just his grief. But with the test results sitting right in front of his, he couldn't be wrong. A maniacal anger grew inside Dean's chest at the possibility. _Could a demon have caused this?_

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled, startling Sam.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked sitting next to Dean on the long couch.

"This is Madison's chart from the hospital. Alyssa gave it to me today, and I was reading over it. I read her blood work and traces of sulfur can be found in every test, getting increasingly worse each time until…" Dean couldn't say the word.

Sam remained stoically quiet. "So…you mean…you think…something made Madison get sick? Something demonic?"

Dean nodded and Sam let out a string of curses.

"Now, what we have to do it-" Dean was cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs.

"BRIANNA!" Dean and Sam screamed as they sprinted upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Sam bounded up the stairs, two at a time to reach Brianna. The little girl was still screaming and it scared the shit out of them. Dean burst through the door to find Brianna caught in a horrendous nightmare. The child was practically thrashing in her small bed, covers in disarray. Her breath was coming out in short gasps and her face was reddened.

"Brianna!" Dean yelled, reaching for the panicked little girl. He pulled her into his arms but she continued to fight. Sam grabbed her little arms in an attempt to get her to relax. Both spoke to her, coaxing her out of her nightmare. Minutes later, her body began to still.

"Brianna, are you awake? Talk to us baby?" Brianna was much disoriented. Her eyes weren't open but she was feeling around. Her breathing slowed and her face became less red.

"That's it Brianna, just relax," Sam said, rubbing her arms.

"Uncle…Dean…Uncle Sam?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yea baby we're here. You ok?" Sam asked.

Brianna shook her head no. "What's wrong baby?" Dean asked.

"Bad dream," she mumbled, burying her head deeper into Dean's chest.

"What did you dream about?" Sam asked, but Brianna shook her head no again.

"Come on. You'll feel better if you tell us," Dean assured her. Brianna peaked her eyes away from Dean's shirt.

"Mommy," she whispered.

"What kind of dream did you have about Mommy?" Dean asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked at Sam and he looked just as concerned as Dean felt.

"She…was…in a dark room with a bad man, Uncle Dean. He had scary eyes," she whispered.

"What kind of eyes did he have?" Dean asked, his grip getting tighter on the little girl.

"They were yellow. He was mean to Mommy and he hit her when she didn't listen. Mommy had her hair and didn't look sick anymore. He said Mommy was his forever and that he…he…" But she didn't answer but buried her face back into Dean's shirt.

"What…what did he say?" Sam pushed, sharing a troubled look with his brother.

"He…he said…he was gonna kill her brothers' and take me to live with Mommy. Does he want to kill you Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam?" Brianna asked wide-eyed, clearly terrified.

"We're gonna do everything we can so that doesn't happen," Dean said, kissing the girl on the forehead.

"Don't let the bad man get me," she whispered.

"We won't let that happen," Dean said and he meant it. No sooner had the words escaped his mouth the lights began to flicker. Sam, Dean, and Brianna looked around the room and Dean immediately jumped into action, realizing what was happening.

"Sam we need to leave now!"

"Wait!" Brianna yelled, jumping from Dean's arms and grabbed her bear and her Charlotte's Web. Dean quickly picked her back and the three ran from the house.

Outside, the trees were swaying ominously, threatening to snap and fall on the Winchester's.

"What's happening?" Brianna screamed as Dean practically threw Brianna to Sam, getting in the Impala. Thunder roared and lightening lit up the sky.

Brianna was crying and Sam was whispering calming thoughts to her while Dean sped away from the house. The storm continued to grow and seemed to be right outside the roaring Impala.

Sam began whispering a strong protection charm and the storm seemed to lift off the car. Dean smiled appreciatively at Sam and continued to drive.

"What the hell is going on Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam. But I know where we got to go."

-----------------------------------------

Forty five minutes later, they arrived at Pastor Jim's house, where, lucky for them, Missouri was currently vacationing.

Quickly Dean and Sam, holding Brianna, hurried to the door. Dean banged hard, hoping the sooner they heard him, the sooner they were safe.

The wind was picking up again, and Sam shifted Brianna in his arms, holding her face into his shoulder.

"Come on, Come ON!" Dean yelled banging on the door.

A harried looking priest pulled open the door and didn't have time to greet the Winchester's because he was pushed back through the door. Dean pushed the door closed and latched the lock. Sam, still holding Brianna to his shoulder, and Dean were out of breathe, but knew they'd be safe for now.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked worriedly. All three in front of him were winded and visibly shaken. They were wearing their pajamas and carried no supplies with them, aside for a bear and Charlotte's Web.

"We need your help." Dean said wearily.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean, what's going on?" Pastor Jim asked, ushering the family into his living room.

Sam still had a death grip on Brianna and she was returning the same grip. Her little face was still buried into his shoulder and Sam felt his shirt growing wetter and wetter.

"Come on, Brianna, it's ok, come on, we're safe now. I promise," He whispered to the little girl. Brianna was comforted by the soft rumble coming from her uncle's chest but she gripped him tighter.

"What happened?" Jim asked again, it was unlike either of the boys to be so taken aback by something supernatural.

"Can't talk about it now. Do you have a place for Brianna to sleep?" Dean asked. Brianna hearing the words, began to panic.

"No, no, don't make me go to sleep! I want to stay by you! Please don't leave me! Don't let the bad man get me!" She screamed, nearly chocking Sam as her grip became a vice.

"Hey, Brie, it's ok. We just want you to rest for awhile, ok? We're not leaving you, we promise you! We will not let anything happen to you!" Dean said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Brianna continued to cry and whimper and it broke the boys' hearts. Sam went to Jim's couch and went to lay Brianna down on it.

"No! Don't put me down! I want to stay with you!" She screamed again, holding onto Sam for dear life.

"Ok, ok. We'll sit together, ok?" Sam said, kissing her head and sitting with the little girl on the couch. She sat facing her uncle, her little legs wrapped around his sides, as if another attempt to hold on to him. She tucked her arms under her chest and nuzzled into her uncle. Sam wrapped his strong arms around Brianna to protect her and Dean covered them both with a blanket.

---------------------------------------

Jim stood there, clearly confused by the situation. He knew it had to be bad, for the little girl to react in such a way. She knew supernatural things existed and always had a good handle on it. Jim praised Madison for raising her daughter so well. _Poor Madison…_

Missouri walked into the room, after hearing Brianna's screams.

"What in good heaven is going on?"She asked, concerned by the Winchester's appearance.

"It's a long story." Dean sighed, wiping a hand over his face and taking a seat next to his brother. He looked at Brianna; the poor little girl was fighting sleep with everything in she had. Her little lids would close only to have her jump and wake herself up.

"Missouri," Dean said, pulling her to the side. "Do you have a dream catcher or sleep protection charm with you?"

"Boy, who needs it?" She asked quietly.

"I can't explain it while Brianna is awake. Please, do you have anything?" Missouri looked at Dean and never saw him so desperate.

"I'll go check."

----------------------------------------------

Missouri was back in five minutes, with a beautiful looking necklace. "Here. It's a complete protection charm. You name it, it will protect her from it," Missouri handed it to Dean who made his way to Sam.

"Brianna can you sit up for me, sweetness?" Dean asked quietly. Groggily, Brianna leaned ever so slightly away from her uncle, and allowed Dean to put on the necklace. The effects were instantaneous; she feel asleep immediately. Sam and Dean breathed a sigh of relief, at least she would get a decent night's sleep.

Missouri and Jim stood in front of them, hands on their hips, looking at them with an expected look on their face.

"Well?" Jim asked. Sam turned to face Dean, conveying her should be the one to speak.

"It started when I got Madison's records. I was reading them tonight after we put Brianna to bed and I found that in every blood test they found traces of sulfur. It increased in amount until finally…" Dean couldn't finish.

"I told Sam what happened, and that's…when we heard Brianna scream. She was screaming…like something…was hurting her. We got upstairs to find her caught in this nightmare. Apparently she…she saw Madison…with a demon of some sort, but she said he had yellow eyes. It was…hurting Madison…and it told her…it wanted to kill us and take Brianna and Madison to live with him forever. We told her it would be ok, but things are just starting to add up you know?" Dean said, looking at Jim and Missouri for reassurance. They both nodded for him to continue.

"So, we calmed her down…but the lights began to flicker and this tremendous storm came on the house. When we were driving, it was like it was right on top of us… Sam was smart enough to memorize some protection charms, so luckily that worked. But even when we got here, the storm picked up. That's when you opened the door."

Both Missouri and Jim had worried looks on their faces.

"So, we need your help." Dean said, looking at Sam and a sleeping Brianna.

"Ok, let's get to work," Jim said.


	16. Chapter 16

Pastor Jim, Missouri, Dean and Sam all sat in the living room of Jim's house, doing research. Sam and Dean looked at the same book; Sam still had a sleeping Brianna in his lap.

Pastor Jim pretended to look through the book he had, but as soon as Dean mentioned a demon with yellow eyes, he knew. He slowly raised his eyes to look at Missouri, and she nodded to him, begging him to tell the boys. Jim looked at Dean and Sam, both engrossed in a book, marking and discussing options.

"Boys," Jim said quietly.

"Yea?" Dean said, not taking his eyes from the book.

"I think I know what we're dealing with," Sam and Dean's head snapped up and looked at their friend.

"What is it? Tell us!" Sam whispered, not wanting to wake up Brianna.

"I…I think Michael's back," Jim said quietly

"No, that's impossible, I killed him," Sam almost yelled, making Brianna stir in his arms. He rubbed her back, easing her back to sleep.

"Jim, why do you think it's him?" Dean said, standing and confronting his friend.

"The Demon…Sam and I both saw him die, or we thought he did. I believe he faked his own death, per say, and now he's back for revenge," Jim said solemly.

"There is a prophesy I cam across of a demon of tremendous strength and resilience. He wants Madison to be his slave… beckoning to every wish, Brianna will be changed, not demon but not human, and live in damnation for eternity. He would torture you both mercilessly…and kill you," Jim said, deflating like a balloon. He sat in his chair, exhausted from the weight of the secret he had been carrying around.

Dean swore, pacing across the room. Sam sat on the couch, completely shocked. Never had he imagined life becoming this terrible. He couldn't imagine what the future held, and held onto Brianna tightly.

"God, why is this happening?" He whispered, starring down at the peaceful child slumbering in his arms.

Dean continued to pace. "How do we stop it?" He asked.

"I don't know if we can," Jim said quietly.

"Fuck!" Dean swore, throwing a book across the room. "Sam and Brianna are safe here right? This son of a bitch can't get them here?" Dean asked, fuming.

"This is hallowed ground Dean. No matter how strong this demon is, he can't place a foot on this ground. But that doesn't mean he can't get to anyone through another source."

Dean looked at Brianna and Sam on the couch. "Missouri, make another necklace for Sam, now please," Missouri nodded, afraid that Dean was going to explode.

"What about Madison, where is she?" Dean asked threateningly.

"I'm sure she is with him," Jim said.

"Do you think she even died?" Dean asked. Jim looked at Dean, and raised a hand to wipe over his face.

"Now with everything that's been happening…no I don't think so."

Dean was so consumed with anger and confusion he could hardly see straight. He made his way to the door.

"Dean where are you going?" Jim asked worriedly.

"To see if it's true," Dean went to the garage and found a shovel.

------------------------------------------

He walked out to where Madison was buried and started digging. He used his anger to dig as fast as he could, not aware that Jim came out to check on him. When he hit the casket, the pushed the rest of the dirt out of the way, and started to pry the lid open.

Dean screamed and cursed; the casket was empty.

"Fuck you, you Son of a Bitch! I'll kill you!" He screamed so loud he thought his throat would rip. He raised the shovel over his head and began to bash the casket, venting his emotions.

Exhausted, Dean sat in the grave and cried. He cried for his sister, his family, and their future.

"I'll stop it. Even if it kills me."

--------------------------------------------

Inside the room they stayed in as children, they placed Brianna on a cot in between the two twin beds. There was enough room for the boys to walk between it and not awake up the sleeping child. The necklace seemed to be aiding her sleep; Brianna had not made a peep since she fell asleep.

It took a lot of convincing on Dean's part to get Sam to finally put Brianna in the cot. Sam was terrified to let the little girl out of his sight, he couldn't imagine putting her down.

"You can't hold her forever Sam. We're here and she has her necklace on, nothing can get to her."

Reluctantly, Sam agreed and covered the little girl with the blankets and set her bear under her small arm.

Both boys now laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts. It tends to be a lot to deal with when you find out you could possibly be torture and meet a untimely demise. How could they get Madison back without getting trapped themselves?

Sam turned onto his side, attempting to sleep, when pressure and pain began to form in his brain. The pain steadily grew, until he finally gasped out in pain.

"Sam, you ok?"

"I…I don't know," Sam gasped, clutching his head in his hands. "Dean…help," he whispered, a vision assaulting his mind.

--------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up in a small room, dirt and grim covered the walls. It was freezing and dark, only a few candles shedding light in the room. Sam looked around the room and it was about 10 feet by 15 and the ceiling was close to his head. He heard movement from his right and turning, he saw Madison asleep in the corner. She was bruised and wore this small brown frock.

"Madison!" Sam yelled, running the short distance to his sister and picking her up. Her eyes opened slowly, and smiled at Sam.

"Hey Stranger," she said quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, this is gonna seem like a shock, but this is the last chapter for this story. There will be a sequel, but not for a while. I can't update over the summer, because I work full time. I can only write when I'm at school. I hope you enjoyed the story, and you tune in to the next one! Thanx for reading and the wonderful reviews!**

**--------------------------------**

"Oh god Madison! I..we..I missed you so much!" Sam cried.

"I've missed you all too. How's Brianna?" She asked.

"She's ok, we're taking good care of her. She misses you like hell, though."

Madison nodded, "I miss her too. I miss all of you."

"Mad, what happened?"

"Well, I thought I died, but after I fell asleep, I woke up here. I know what's happening," she whispered.

"We do too. We're thinking of a way to get you out of here."

"No, you can't! Please you can't! Stay with Brianna; keep her safe."

"The only way we can keep her truly safe is by beating this evil bastard!" Sam gritted his teeth.

"You have no idea…what he can do Sam. He's different this time, nothing like what we've dealt with. I can't bear seeing you and Dean…and Brianna…" Madison couldn't even finish. The words were to frightening and hurtful to even say.

"And what about you? What are supposed to do? Leave you here?" Sam asked hurriedly.

"Yes Sam. I won't risk any of you!" Madison said, but signaled Sam to be quiet.

"You have to leave! Now!" Madison pushed him away.

"Why?!" Sam asked hurriedly.

"He's coming."

"Mad, I can't just leave. I don't know how!" Sam panicked.

"Shit! There's no time," Madison raised her hand and said a short incantation, and Sam became transparent.

"What the hell did you do?" Sam asked.

"Well, I picked up a few things after Angela possessed me. I just never told anyone. Listen only I can see and hear you. As soon as you can, leave!"

The door burst open and in walked a handsome looking Michael; he was huge compared to Madison, taller and more muscular. He smiled at her and entered. With a flick of the hand, the door was anew and they were alone.

He walked up to Madison and grabbed her by the hair. She tried to fight, but it was useless. He dragged her to the small cot over in the corner and forced her on it.

He ripped the small dress from her body and began to assault her. Madison fought but the bastard overpowered her. Her struggles became weaker, until she just closed her eyes and let him take her.

Sam was horrified, stuck in this vision, with nothing he could do. He screamed for him to stop, but his demands went unanswered. Madison heard him, and wished he wasn't there to witness this…again.

The demon thrust into her fiercely, and she whimpered in pain. Sam was going berserk, screaming and attempting to get to his sister, but he couldn't. The incantation Brianna put him on fused him to the spot.

When Michael finished, he stood up and threw her dress at her.

"Get dressed, whore," he sneered at her and turned to leave.

"How'd you like that Sam?" He asked. "The reason you couldn't move was because I held you there. Madison's charm may protect you, but I'm sure you still got a nice view. I can't wait to get my hands on the rest of your family. Oh and by the way, I'd watch out for your friends, Jim and Missouri," Laughing, the demon left.

Sam's attention was redirected to his sister; Madison slowly got dressed and crept to her corner again. Sam tried to make his way to his sister, but someone was calling for him

"No, I want to stay with Madison!" Sam screamed but it was too late. He opened his eyes and he was staring into Dean, Missouri's, and Pastor Jim's face.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sam, you with us?" Dean asked.

"Get away from me!" He screamed jumping from the bed away from his friend's and family. He dove for his bag and retrieved his gun from it. He pointed it at Jim threateningly.

"Where is Brianna?" He asked crazily.

"Sam, its ok, calm down." Jim said,

"WHERE IS SHE?" He bellowed.

"She's right here Sam. She's asleep right where you put her," Missouri spoke calmly.

"Bring her to me." He said.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Missouri said. Sam swung the gun towards Missouri.

"Now god dammit! You're not hurting my family!"

Missouri picked up the sleeping girl and placed her in Sam's arms.

"Uncle Sam, what's going on?" She said sleepily.

"Nothing, I'm just protecting you from the demon' ok?" Brianna nodded her head.

"Where's Dean?" He screamed.

"I'm right here Sam. Come on dude, you got to wake up!" Dean said.

"No Dean, please, they're the enemy. We've got to find shelter!" Dean hesitantly walked to Sam.

"Alright Sam, where are we going?"

"The church, they can't follow us there."

"Ok, I'll follow you ok?"

Sam nodded and led his family to safety.

-----------------------------------

"Shit!" Jim swore when they left the room. "Whatever happened in that vision seriously altered Sam's mind."

"Don't worry, he'll fix it. I know he will," Missouri said.

------------------------------------------

In the church, Sam sat with Brianna and rocked her..

"Hey Sam, what happened buddy? You have a vision?" All Sam did was nod his head.

"What happened?" Dean asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam said.

Sam and Dean didn't speak the rest of the night and spent the night in the church.

Sam woke the next morning with a killer headache. "Ugh, dammit," he sighed, sitting up to find himself in the church.

"What the hell?"

"Hey Sam, you feeling better?" Dean asked, sitting a few pews behind him, with Brianna.

"Hi Uncle Sam," she said smiling, and returned to her coloring.

"Hey, sweetheart. What are we doing in the church?" Sam questioned, clearly confused.

"Last night you had a vision, and after you kinda freaked. You thought Jim and Missouri were the bad guys and you bought us in here. We didn't leave because I didn't know if the vision would still affect you," Dean said

"Shit." Sam swore.

"Uncle Sam! Mommy says that's not a nice word!" Brianna scolded him, shaking a small finger at him.

"You're right. I apologize." Sam said, amused by his reprimanding.

"It's ok, I forgive you," she said sweetly, and continued to color.

"Well thanks." Sam stood up and stretched his sore limbs. "Well, we can leave now. I seem ok, right? Better than last night?"

"We're not leaving until you tell me what the vision was about," Dean said.

"No," Sam said, quickly walking to the other side of the church.

"Sam, wait!" Dean called, running up to his brother. "Come on man, you can talk to me. What's going on?"

"God Dean, do you really want to know what I saw? I saw Madison get raped by the fucking Michael alright? And I was fucking powerless to stop it…again!" Sam said in a fierce whisper, turning away from his brother's shocked face.

"Sam, you couldn't have stopped-"

"Dean, I was there. Literally. I held Madison before he came in and attacked her! She protected me, when it should have been the other way around!"

"Sam, she didn't want you hurt. She knew what she was doing. If the demon would have known you were there, he would have had your mind!"

Sam just stood there, knowing what Dean said was true, but still felt terrible. "I want to kill this thing Dean, I need to."

Dean nodded and lead Sam and Brianna out of the church.

--------------------------------------

Jim and Missouri were in the kitchen eating, when the three Winchester's walked in.

"How is everyone this morning?" Jim asked, eyeing Sam with some caution.

"I'm fine Jim and I'm sorry about last night. The vision rattled my brain."

"All is forgiven," Jim said with a kind smile.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked shyly.

Dean looked around the room at Jim, Missouri, his brother, and finally the little girl in his arms. She looked deep into his eyes, giving Dean the courage he needed to fight. She gave him a gentle smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"We fight."


End file.
